Blood Bonds
by Misled Legend
Summary: A girl was abducted by a character from her least favorite series and dropped off in Konoha completely unaware of the changes that had caused. Nor does she care since she just wants to go home. It's too bad that someone won't let her go that easily.


**I do not own Naruto (or anything else)** for if I did Madara Uchiha would bow down to me. Mwahahahaha! (Yeah right). It might start off odd and in third person and there may be more of that even though I tried to make this first person.

There's a young woman who doesn't believe in the impossible and yet here she is in an anime and not just any anime but one that her best friend practically restrained her to watch the first episode of. She had no idea why she hated that show and manga so much but everytime she watched it the hairs on the back of her neck rose and the odd feeling of deja vu struck her. Naturally she told herself that her friends explanation of the storyline and characters were the cause but now...

I had no idea nor what to expect since every single rule and storyline has been jumbled or thrown out the window entirely. New places have been discovered (or rediscovered in a few cases) back in my reality and theirs and I sometimes feel like something is off about me now. As if people were not looking at me weirdly enough so far.

The Third Hokage was looking into his crystal ball when what could only be static appeared in it. Trying to get it to focus, a strange area and voices appeared.

It was a very large city whose buildings stretched up into the sky and where strange vehicles moved around with people inside them. A light rain was also seen.

"No need to get so excited Kevin. It's not like the anime DVD's are going anywhere." A young woman who's image out of focus said. "Besides you can always buy it online."

"I don't know why you detest the Naruto series so much. I thought you told me that you had dreams of that place growing up?"

Sarutobi's eyes widened at hearing the Konoha prankster's name. _What is going on here?_ He focused more on trying to see the girl.

The girl sighed in exasperation. "Yes, I've dreamt of the sealing of the Kyuubi at six years old in this universe. Yes, I've talked to and hung out with Gaara in which I was 5-7 years old there and 12-13 here. And yes recently I had dreams of the 'A org' and of Jugo. I, Gwendolyn 'Tsuna' Keir have yet to understand that bullshit but would like to know more. Now can we move on?"

As if by her admitting all that her image cleared up and the Third was now officially interested in this for she had something that he'd never seen before. Her eyes were green with gold flecks and a dark blue that was so deep you could drown in the emotions within them.

"So you ARE a Narutard like me!"

Gwen shot her brown haired bright green eyed friend a murderous glare. "I suggest you start running since if I WERE a ninja I'd unleash all kinds of hell on you."

"I wonder... if that all was true." muttered Sarutobi.

She froze and looked around in search of something.

"What's wrong Gwen?"

The young woman shook her head sending her long platinum blond hair flying all over. "It's nothing Kevin. Just thought I heard something odd."

The image ended leaving the Hokage intriqued. "I wonder..."

I watched Kevin drop to his knees and with a small somewhat prolonged scream of "No!" had damn near a mental breakdown.

"Is something wrong with him?" asked a random woman.

I simply answered with, "No. He'll be okay in a minute or so. It's just they just ran out of the lastest show he's been watching. He's been wanting it for quite sometime."

She smiled and nodded her head like she understood before speed walking away.

"You are making a scene."

He grabbed my hand all 'innocently'. "It's gone. All my hopes and dreams have crashed and burned."

_Oh god..._ "How about I treat you to one and only ONE bowl of noodles or ramen?"

He practically dragged me to the nearby oriental cuisine shop that our friend and her family owned.

As we entered I spotted a new person sitting at the counter and while that didn't sound so odd in general the usual clientele were those who came nearly everyday. Hell, I even knew about their names and snippets of their lives. But this guy...

He made me cautious and yet for some reason I wanted to know more about him.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Miki's pale brown eyes looked into mine and she smiled. The man stood up straight from his somewhat slouched position and my eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I was beginning to wonder when you would show up."

Kevin huffed and Miki laughed. "That's not nice. I'm already having a bad enough day."

I sat two seats away from the man and ordered my usual. Kevin sat away from the man who was nodding his head in thought.

It was silent between us though I wished that something would happen so when my chicken ramen arrived I didn't expect him to say anything.

"Your name is Tsuna?"

Looking away from my yummy ramen bowl I reluctantly turned to the new guy whose eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul and that's when I actually noticed that he was a pretty convincing Pain cosplayer. "Actually my real name is Gwendolyn Keir but ever since I was a child I've been nicknamed Tsuna."

I took several bites of my ramen before asking a question in turn. "Are you causing this rain?" His eyes widened a bit. "Now while I absolutely love the rain, I really hate it when I'm trying to get to school and have to walk there."

He just went back to his noodle dish totally ignoring me much to my irritation. Miki popped back into the picture by placing several fortune cookies in front of me along with a newspaper.

Miki has always been a giant believer in fortune cookies and such things and by now I couldn't help but give a resigned sigh escape my lips as I wearily flipped to my horoscope.

"Today you will begin a new chapter of your life. You will experience something extraordinary within the next few hours and your life will change though if it will be good or ill is unknown. Do not be afraid to follow your heart no matter what occurs. Many important choices will present itself to you and tests will demand your complete attention."

I blinked as my free hand went to the oddly large fortune cookie and cracked it open. "You will embark on a fantastic journey and with your new found friends shall become the link. Beware for danger awaits from both within and without and only with your loved ones can you hope to survive the coming days. Your lucky colors are yellow, black, silver, and pink"

"You know that to have similar fortunes from more than one source means that there is a high probability of it actually happening."

I turned to face Kevin. "You really think so...?"

He nodded happily before turning speclative. "I wonder what it means though."

_Oh Gods... Now he's once again started on down that path._

"I wonder if someone actually likes you."

I twirled my finger in the air. "Huzzah..."

Miki turned to me then and folded her arms. "You should be more excited. Someone actually likes you."

"Thanks Miki! That's just great for my self-esteem right there."

"Anyway, I wonder what will happen to you."

Finally something she says makes sense. "With my luck, I'll be abducted by the Akatsuki," I glared at the man but noticed that he was gone, "caught in a fight or wake up someplace odd."

Kevin cheered thriumphantly. "I see that you are becoming a kickass Naruto Fan"

A shrug was my answer. "I bet I'd cause some serious mayhem if I was actually there."

"No doubt about that."

I finished off my now cold ramen and left before I could tell them what I was thinking. No point in losing another friend.

Kevin followed after me.

That evening we headed over to my house to watch Naruto (mostly for Kevin) and Bleach (all for me) episodes.

Kevin went to the kitchen to make us some popcorn and that's when I saw something on my bed that was definitely not there when we earlier. It was an assortment of pouches, a backpack, and a easy to move in very ninja-like outfit.

The outfit's main colors were black and purple with a white oriental dragon wrapping itself around the shirt. The bottom were shorts that were a tad too short in my opinion (then again I always go for the knee-length ones) and ninja sandal things. Black fingerless gloves completed the outfit and I had to admit it was of good quality.

"Do you like it?" A voice said from the corner of the room. "It was hard picking out something for you before you changed."

"I like it..."

"That's all that matters." He paused before asking me if I had a starting point yet.

"What do you mean?" I looked at the items then it dawned on me. "You mean like Konoha and shit like that." Silence was my answer so I just randomized my whereabouts. "I think the safest place to 'start' would be Konohagakure but I also want to visit as much as the shinobi world as I can."

He was behind me now and placed a cloth to my mouth and nose. Fear ran through me then though it calmed down somewhat when he said "You will be allowed to come and go soon enough."

My eyes grew heavy and I would have collapsed had the man not hold me to his chest. With the last bit of concentration I had left, I lifted my head to see my abducter and would have screamed had I not passed out right then.

It's not everyday that you get kidnapped by a Itachi Uchiha cosplayer.

You know that odd feeling of being awake but not truly awake? Well that's kind of what I felt like as a beam sunlight hit my face. That and the light yet very annoying pain running throughout my body. As I was pulling myself out of the darkness I heard voices.

"Who is she?" a young boy asked.

"She's pretty." a girl stated.

"Is she a ninja?"

_WTF? What do they mean by calling me a ninja?_

A man saved me from this oddness and to that I was quite relieved. "What's going on over here?"

"This girl just suddenly appeared Iruka-sensai."

I felt someone approach me and brush away my bangs in a curious fashion. "No one is going to hurt you."

My eyes opened of their own accord and everyone stared at me in wonder. But I didn't see that until I tore myself away from cerulean orbs and a huge grin. Not to mention the whiskers.

"Um... Yo?" I got various greetings in turn. "What is everyone staring at?"

"Your eyes." I looked at 'Iruka' who continued. "It's just that I'm pretty sure that no one around here has seen someone with two different colored eyes."

I got up with Naruto's help and gathered my stuff off of the ground. I was debating on leaving but that idea was shot all to hell when I was asked my name by the kit.

"My real name is Gwendolyn Keir but my friends call me Tsuna."

"That's a nice name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

I smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Naruto. Since you are the first person I met here, can I be your friend?" _ Better to know someone here just in case I'm actually in their world..._

"Sure thing Tsuna."

Iruka walked toward us and I paused in a dull curiosity. "Do you want to attend class?"

My spidey senses detected some ulterior motive but since I had nothing better to do I agreed.

A few minutes passed until we reached fox-boy's classroom. Iruka held the door open for us and the sound of people loudly talking reached my ears. Naruto entered the room and several groans were heard this time. I shrugged at Iruka before heading inside where the conversations abruptly stopped.

I scratched the back of my head when they looked me over like I was actually fascinating. However, I got a little freaked out when I noticed a odd glint of something passing through the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. I mean what the hell could be going through his little fucked up (or soon to be) mind.

Iruka put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Everyone, this is Gwen Stanmore. Today she will observe our class. Does anyone have any questions for her?"

I was greatly amused when over half the class raised their hands. Seeing Sakura's hand raised up as well, I decided to pick on her.

"Are those your real eye colors?"

I bit back a sarcastic remark and nodded my head. "It's genetics. Some people have blue eyes and blond hair like Naruto and some people have red hair and green eyes. It all comes down to the dominant gene or genes. When someone has two different colored eyes it's considered Hetrochomia. Does that answer your question?" Sakura nodded her head. "So who wants to go next?"

I noticed Sasuke staring into my narrowed eyes and he smirked at me. I turned my head away from him in disgust but not before seeing his eyes very slightly widen in shock to my reaction.

_I am so going to have fun here._

"Do you like insects?"

I turned my attention to Shino before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not scared of them if that's what you meant. Actually there's this really cool butterfly or moth that has what looks like a skull on it's wings. I think it's called 'Death Head' or something like that. Was that helpful, Shino-kun?"

_Shit! I shouldn't have used his name. Now how should explain this? Hmm how about "Well you see where I'm from everything here is fictional and is a very popular manga and anime. There are fans for damn near every character/person and it explains everything from jutsu to villages and everything in between. Personally I feel sympathy for the more troubled (fucked up) characters. Gaara, Jugo, and Itachi are my top three fucked up people." Oh yeah, that will go over well._

I laughed weakly at everyone's shocked and curious expressions. "Um... I guess I should tell you since I let the cat out of the bag already." I took a deep breath and proceeded to inform them about how she 'knew' about them. "I more or less know certain things such as facts, things that happened in the past, and events that will come to pass in the 'near' future. I know many things that few know about so it would make sense if I knew your identities as well. However I can not always divulge my gathered knowledge. If anyone has more questions come see me at any time. I'm sure that Iruka-sensei wants to start class now that the trouble maker is back."

He nodded to my words. "If you want you can take a seat somewhere." The both of us looked around the room and I noticed the only available seating was next to the one person whose mere existence truly annoys me. _Why is he looking at me like that..._ "There's a empty seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand so Gwen can find you."

As he slowly raised his hand I was already next to him. Yanking the chair out from the table I sat down while watching Sasuke from the corners of my eyes. I noted that he did the same to me.

"Okay everyone! I need to make a phone call but when I return we are going to practice for Naruto's and Gwen's sake the Transformation jutsu."

I watched him leave with an odd detachment as I pulled out my Ipod from an back jean pocket and put the headphones on. I was firmly determined to ignore everyone in the room, but naturally it didn't work out like that.

"How do you like Konoha, Gwen-chan?"

I softly growled in annoyance to Kiba's question. _Can't these people see that I want to be left alone for __right now!_ "It's fairly cool... Reminds me a lot of home even though there are many differences between the two of them. Still it's worth it coming here."

"Where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"Someplace far far away in a land that you have never heard of." I muttered hoping that everyone would drop it.

"And that is..." I heard emo-kid say.

"A land without ninjas, jutsu, or tailed beasts." I simply replied.

"That's not possible." Exclaimed Ino

Thankfully Iruka popped in and I knew that he heard everything when he commented with, "You must have so few wars then."

I chuckled darkly at that. "Not at all. Most likely there isn't a single area without some sort killing or bloodshed that has happened. Right now my country is somewhat in a war with a smaller country. The smaller country has killed and attacked many people especially from my home." I nodded in thought. "If there's one thing the human race is good at, it is finding the best way to eliminate or mass murder people." I turned somewhat to Sasuke and smirked. "There Kin slayers are practically a dime a dozen." I whispered to him.

And with those pleasant thoughts, Iruka started class.

I grinned in amusement as Naruto performed his Sexy Technique on Iruka. Once the teach regained his composure (ie stopped his bloody nose) and finished screeching at Naruto, he turned to me and asked if I would like to try.

Now I know that I have no skills as a ninja but I had to try. If only to one up the damn emo. As I thought that I saw someone from the corner of my eyes but when I turned to look at it the figure was gone.

"Try to transform into the first thing that appears in your mind." Iruka said after a moment of me trying to picture something that would be good.

I relaxed my body and out of boredom attempted to activate the jutsu using only one hand (fully knowing that I'd either mess up or look the fool anyway). A fuzzy image of a person appeared in my mind and I said "Transform."

As the smoke lifted, I sighed and looked down to see what I turned into. I was wearing a crimson kimono with shortened pants and paler red sleeves. There was some sort of silver dragon wrapping itself around the outfit while on the sleeves 'my' symbol of a black cresent moon within a white sun was on the shoulder. Two slits were on my shoulder blades and another one around my tail bone.

Looking around at everyone I had to ask, "Why are you all staring at me like that?" Several of the guys actually looked away except for Naruto and Sasuke.

Now THAT scared me.

Iruka wiped his bloody nose and asked for me to return to how I was before. With a nod of my head, I 'released' it and instantly felt shorter. Looking down to see what was wrong I noticed that I had little to no breasts and I was a little kid again. More correctly I was in Naruto and his class's age group.

"I'm so going to make that man's existence a living hell." I calmly stated as if I was discussing the weather.

I silently noted how everyone looked amongst themselves before looking at me like I'd accuse them then attack at any moment as I settled back into my seat. Then again that could just been my 'vibe' of 'Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." that came into being at the mere thought of Itachi.

"I WILL torture then kill that god damn weasel." I said to myself though as luck would have it Sasuke overheard my mutterings.

"So you are after my brother as well?" He whispered.

"He's the one who got me into this mess to begin with. Now I'm someplace that I know nothing about with quite possibly no way home again."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. "I'll let you torture him up until I arrive to take his life."

_How sweet... He's offering me a way to help in his plans._

"I'll think on it. There's many different kinds of torture afterall."

Soon enough class ended for the day leaving Naruto, Iruka, and myself to wander back over to the kit's masterpiece.

"Iruka." He looked at down me from his perch above us. "Do you know someplace I could stay for the night?"

"No worries Gwen! You're always welcome over if you have no place else to go to." Naruto grinned widely at me. "That way I won't come home to an empty house." He gripped his water pail tightly for a moment.

_Aww... Poor Naruto._ I couldn't help but hug him.

"If you guys hurry up soon, I'll treat you to Ramen." Iruka shrugged. "Oh and Gwen? The Hokage wants to see you tomorrow morning. He seems to be very interested in you Gwen and he was especially curious about how you can foretell future events."

I said the first thing I could think of saying. "Well, damn. Don't I feel effing special now..." Naturally I said that to myself.

And with that we hurried the hell up to get our free ramen.

It was night by the time they reached Ichiraku Ramen shop. Iruka offered to pay for my meal and I accepted his offer eagerly. Mostly because I didn't know if I had any 'cash' here. As Ayame delivered our dishes, I heard the screen lifting and looked sideways to see Sasuke entering. He sat on the first stool after nodding friendly at me. That annoyed the shit out of me.

"And today just keeps on getting better and better..." I sarcastically noted. "Are you stalking me Sasuke-kun?"

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Quite easily. I open my mouth and words come out. Now I suggest you stop before I check and see if there's a restraining order or something I can actually put on you." I overheard Naruto proclaim his dream and rolled my eyes which caused Sasuke to snort in what had to be amusement. _Oh, joy! I made the asshole laugh! Whoop De Fucking Do._ "You do know that 'A leader's actions are their country's or village's actions, their words are their country's or village's words.', right Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?"

_Seriously how can I even semi 'like-like' Naruto... Then again his pranks and jokes have mostly amused me. God! Now I feel like a pedophile thinking on stuff like that. Now if it was anyone my age or around (say Kakashi or Iruka for instance) I'd feel better. _Despite all that a image of a sad Panda-chan popped into my thoughts. _Fuck you too karma or whatever malicious god is out there for doing this shit to me._

"What Gwen-chan meant is that you are not only representing yourself but your citizens as well." Everyone looked at Sasuke like he had just grown another head. As his definition finally clicked the two other 'kids' said different things.

"Where the Hell did you come from?"

"Screw that... What gave you the right to address me so familiarly?"

The little bastard actually smirked! "You did it to me first, Gwen-chan..."

"That's because I was MOCKING you, you dolt." _Take deep breaths Gwen. Don't let him get under your skin..._ "I'm not like damn near every girl in this god-forsaken wo... place. I personal hate your guts and loathe the fact that I might have to breathe the same air as you. So stop stalking me or I'll go Super Saiyan 4 on your ass!" I hissed quietly so only Sasuke could hear it.

While the reference was lost on him, the underlying message was not. "I was just curious..."

"Sasuke, do you have any fraking clue how out of character you sound?"

The curtain lifted again and everyone turned to look at the newest arrival, Kakashi Hatake (aka Mr. Duality) himself. He nodded his head toward me in greeting and eye smiled. "You must be Gwen-chan. My name is Kakashi Hatake and the Hokage gave me the orders that you are to room with me for a while. We should get going since it's already late."

Naruto looked saddened at this news while Iruka simply nodded in consent. Surprisingly it was Sasuke who made a comment. "Do you think the Hokage would allow her to temporarily live in the Uchiha Compound?"

My fists clenched subconsciously all the while shooting Kakashi save-me-before-I-have-a-panic-attack-all-over-this-hellhole or something like that look. I'm glad that Kakashi got what I was asking, for he turned to Sasuke and stared blankly. "I'll be sure to ask, though I'll very much doubt it. Someone needs to watch over her." And with that he left leaving me to hug Naruto-kun and Iruka-san farewell but not before slapping the back of Sasuke's head.

It was quiet between us for a good amount of time as we traveled through the eerily silent streets, the only sound was our footsteps hitting the ground and even then they were subdued.

"What's it like to be a jonin?"

Kakashi looked at me oddly. "It has it's ups and downs like any other occupation would."

"That's cool..." I looked at him as several thoughts went through my mind, each one darkening my mood further. _How long can I actually stay here. I have to go find out how I got here first off then maybe I have some 'clan' here as well. But if I did have a clan, would they accept me. Hell, are they still alive._

Oblivious to my seemingly depressing thoughts, Kakashi informed me that he lived close by Naruto's apartment. "Which is good since you seem quite close to him already. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure... As long as it's nothing truly insane like helping you hide bodies or something like that."

He ignored my comment with a roll of his eyes. "You seem to not like Sasuke Uchiha for some reason. Care to elaborate on why?"

I briefly looked away from him. "It's not that I absolutely dislike him, I just feel like he wants something from me. I just feel like something terrible will happen to make it worse. I just want to find answers to my questions. Maybe even find a long lost clan that I belong to or something like that. I have little time for Sasuke's infatuations and whatever delusion he's come up with involving 'us'." I glared at Kakashi. "What's so funny? This isn't a laughing matter. I don't want to go down that path."

"It's just you sounded mature for someone so young."

"I know... Just so you know I also can be the most smartassed person you've ever met." A small gentle smile played on my lips as I went over everything that happened so far. Even with all this happening I can't help but be amazed. Who knew that this was at all possible? Then again all those dreams I've had over the years have to mean something.

"I wonder how Kevin is doing without me? Probably running around frantically."

"Who's Kevin? Is he your boyfriend or something like that."

My eyes widened in shock as his words finally registered. "That would be very much like incest. He's my brother after all. While we are not exactly blood related our bond is truer and more meaningful then most siblings. At least that's my opinion on the matter. In any case, I'd do damn near anything to make sure that he is content, safe, and healthy." _Since I doubt any of that will happen for me._ I smiled widely after a moment. "Why are you so curious Kakashi? I mean it was a fairly personal question and I really don't picture you as a type of person to inquire about another person's past shortly after meeting them, or even at all..."

He shrugged. "I just thought that I should learn a bit more about you. Especially since you are staying with me."

"I see... Were you invited for the meeting tomorrow?"

Kakashi nodded as we entered the building... and were immediately 'interrogated' by Guy.

"Hello there! You are Gwen-chan correct?" He offered me a handshake which I was more then a little hesitant about.

I looked sideways at the great copy-nin and sighed when he pulled out Icha Icha Paradise.

I nodded and shook his hand. "Yup. My name Gwendolyn Keir. You must be Might Guy correct? I have heard much of you and your eternal rivalry with Kakashi Hatake."

He flashed a blinding smile in my direction. "So are you interested in learning Taijutsu?" I gave him a blank stare and by the very slow page turning I could tell Kakashi was listening in on us. "You should learn to defend yourself just to be safe."

I nodded my head in thought. "I don't know if I'll be any good but I will consider it. I want to try a few moves that might be interesting."

"Do you want to start practice tomorrow after your meeting with the Hokage?"

I wanted to tell him hell freaking no but Kakashi busted in right in time. "Actually we are going over the idea that she can perform jutsu and what would be best for her tomorrow so I don't know if their would be time left in the day for practice."

Guy flashed me another smile before he headed toward the stairs which most likely led to his apartment.

"We are taking the elevator up mostly because I'm sure you're exhausted both physically and mentally, over everything that's happened today."

I jumped somewhat at hearing his voice coming from right behind me. "Yeah...I feel like I'm about to pass out at any time." I gave him a small smile before motioning him to continue on.

I slowly blinked as my eyes took in Kakashi's large apartment. A nice sized kitchen was next to the huge living/dining room. There was a hallway that led to a bedroom and the bathroom. A potted plant stood proudly on a dark chestnut end table near a balcony.

"Mr. Ukki!" I clapped my hands in joy before running over to the potted plant. "I guess I'm really here, huh." I cautiously added in a subdued voice.

"Where did you expect to be other than here." Kakashi asked

"I originally thought that this was all a dream so I went along with it. I've always had very realistic dreams ever since I was 6 or 7. That was when I first dreamed of a giant nine-tailed fox."

"You mean that you were the little girl who walked up to the fox and disappeared soon after?"

I looked up into Kakashi's narrowed eye and quickly looked away. "In my dream I saw the fox attacking and smelled the spilled blood from countless shinobi polluting the air. I walked toward him with the certainly that only a dream could afford, and began to talk to him. I told him that he was a 'bad fox for attacking' and 'that he should leave' among other things. The nine-tails looked at me and something that resembled surprised recognition passed through his eyes. He sniffed the air and appeared to freeze, before muttering something. I barely heard people screaming at a man on a giant toad, warning him about something. All I saw was the reflection of the man's final jutsu within the giant fox's eyes. I always wake up soon after."

Kakashi's eye hardened as he remembered what he heard from other shinobi. "From what I heard, the warning was about some fool girl approaching a rampaging 'beast'. However, the fox did do what you described and stopped for a moment in what was said looked like indecision."

With a sigh, I practically dragged myself over to the couch. "I'm guessing that I'm sleeping here?"

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow again. "Unless you wish to sleep next to me on the bed, yeah."

I began to laugh though it quickly became a yawn. "Tempting, but no. I wouldn't want to cause you any problems nor start the rumor mill going." Then I collapsed on the couch. "Nighty night Kakashi. Thank you for letting me stay here." And with that I succumbed to the sweet call of slumber.

**A/N:** First chapter of Blood Bonds. This book will probably end around the second or third Chunin exam or so. Up until the time leap (or halfway in it) the first series (which is called Child of the Moon) will then be completed leading to the second series 'Daughter of the Sun'. **If you want to you can review and offer tips/suggestions but I really don't care either way.**


End file.
